In large earthmoving vehicles it is common to use two separate air filters and tube arrangements to supply air to the cylinders of an engine having a v-configuration or an in-line configuration. One of the filters and one of the tube arrangements is used to supply air to one of the turbochargers and a similar arrangement is used to supply air to the opposite turbocharger. When the engine is in use air is ingested through the filter elements to remove airborne particles. If one of the filters is operating in an environment which contains more airborne particles, it will become restricted before the other filter element; therefore, it will need to be serviced sooner.